The Five of Power
by TheFerretWarrior
Summary: There came a time in the forest where peace reigned and the clans lived in harmony, each living with each others company, but as a prophesy is spreed, causing grief throught the clans. Five cats must learn what it takes to set the powers of the clans free
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own, whatsoever, anypart of the warriors series. I do not wish to gain prophet from this, just fans. I only own my imagination.**

* * *

**Prologue**

There came a time in the forest where the four clans lived in peace, harmonizing and laughing as there kits enjoyed play dates with other clans and time seemed to stand still while seasons past pleasantly.

Five cats were born, there lives more extraordinary than the rest. Dragonkit, named for his intelligence and flame colored eyes. Goldenkit, her name flaring from her sun colored pelt and bright nature. Aurorakit for his brilliant colored eyes and unexpected attitude. Glisteningkit, for his shining silver talons and sky blue eyes, and finally Flowingkit for her soft pelt and passive nature.

Each grew up in there own lives, each choice affecting the next until they were warriors.

Dragonkit became Dragonstorm, raised in ThunderClan with Goldenflame, unaware of their entwined fates. Aurorakit became Aurorawinds, Warrior of WindClan and eventually close friends with a ShadowClan warrior, GlisteningShadows.

Of course Flowingkit lived alone with no connections to the other clans and became Flowingcurrent, holding strong for her clan.

They grew to warriors expecting the normal life that so many others had led. Until, that is, a prophecy was spread through out the clans. Each day grew less rewarding than the next as each of the five cats became intrigued with the prophesy, leafing through the histories kept by other mind day after day.

Though it was soon for Goldenflame to find out that her heritage was not the full blood ThunderClan she had hoped for, but halfblooded. She was raised with a ThunderClan mother and a WindClan father, who had fallen in love with each other as they saw each other at frequent gatherings. She was outraged, taking out her anger on anyone and anything. Little did she know the importance this held in her extraordinary life.

……………….

Small paws padded through the forest as a small she-cat walked through the trees. She was a brilliantly colored she-cat with a seemingly shining silver pelt and pale blue eyes. Her fur seemed to be perfect in everyway, unscarred. Her body seemed to be beautiful and more perfect than one could grow to. She seemed as though she had gone through no battles, as though she had just fled from her Twoleg home.

She stepped lightly, making sure to not cause noise in the life filled forest, her eyes watching a scuffling mouse under a tree. Dropping into a hunters crouch, she slowly sneaked forward and leapt, her body moving in fluent motion, almost hovering over the clueless mouse and landing on top of it, her teeth sinking in and stealing the life away from the brown lump.

She seemed to be more silent than seemed possible, unfollowable and unstoppable as she stalked through the ThunderClan forest towards Fourtrees. She seemed on a mission, yet held no power within her clan. She was but a simple warrior, out to protect her clan. Yet she seemed to be heading into enemy territory. A soft sound of the wind making the trees wave was heard behind her as she climbed the slope into Fourtrees. Four other cats were waiting for her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, yet she did not attack or make a move to do other wise. The other cats she met there were silver also, with the same pale blue eyes as she, yet different in body build and size. Standing beside an older tom on the ShadowClan side was a young silver she-cat, seeming apprentice in age. She was different than the other four cats, she seemed to have a default in her perfect pelt, for on her chest was a white mark shaped like a flame. Her blue eyes flickered between confusion and fear.

A she-cat from Riverclan stepped foreword, her pelt shining brighter than the others in the dull sunlight and more sleek, showing that she was indeed from RiverClan. "Hawkcry, we have unfortunate news." She said, speaking in an intoxicating voice. The younger she-cat let out a cry of pain as the older tom slashed at her with his paw, "Silence, Sparklingpaw!" She whimpered before retreating into her own mind.

Hawkcry gave the ShadowClan tom a look of disgust, watching Sparklingpaw closely. "Tell me why there are five." Hawkcry said simply, expecting the younger she-cat to know the answer. Sparklingpaw shook with terror as the ShadowClan tom shoved her foreword. "Hallowedcrest!" Cried the RiverClan she-cat, stepping towards the trembling apprentice. "You retched old mousebrain! Don't hurt her, StarClan will not be pleased!"

The RiverClan she-cat looked towards the tom from WindClan, her eyes pleading for him to do something, for he had said nothing during the time they had been there. He was the second youngest, only looking a few moons older than Sparklingpaw but so many moons wiser. He gave a small shudder before stepped towards them and talking in another uncommon but intoxicating voice.

"Sparklingpaw, come and sit by me. Hallowedcrest, please don't upset Raindancer." He said, indicating the RiverClan she-cat with a smug look on her face. The she-cat apprentice was still trembling as she made her way to the tom and sat beside him, hiding her face. "Tell us why there are five" He said kindly, she looked up at his eyes and spoke is a voice so sweet and intoxicating that he widened his eyes, "Frozencharm, there are five because the powers have slipped, they've fallen to earth and the Fire will find them and there will be Chaos. There will no longer be four clans, but five. I am here for my leader, Goldenstar."

The other cats let out a gasp as Raindancer spoke quietly, "But there is only one cat with Golden in her name." Hawkcry let out a small hiss, and Raindancer continued, staring right at Hawkcry "Goldenpaw is in ThunderClan."

She stopped and stared at the trees by ThunderClan, it was trembling more then the wind could make it. Hawkcry whipped around, seeing two apprentices fall out and land on each other, looking up with wide eyes. "Goldenpaw! Silverpaw!" She gasped, the other cats hissed at Hawkcry, Hallowedcrest yowled in her face, "You were followed?" He growled, barring his teeth.

Hawkcry blinked and whipped around, the two apprentices already halfway back to camp. Sparklingpaw bowed her head, eyes dancing with delight. Frozencharm hissed at Hallowedcrest, talking softly through his teeth[b"Harm her and I will have your head"[/b Before anything else could be said Sparklingpaw spoke again, her voice echoing and chorused by many others, though unseen.

_"There will be five,_

_Five who set the powers free_

_And bind the unbound colors_"

* * *

**Reveiws are loved!**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

* * *

_ThunderClan_

Leader

Dragonstar – deep brown tabby tom with flame colored eyes

Deputy

Velvetrose – kit soft white she-cat with pale red eyes

Medicine Cat

Fallenrain – small blue-gray tom with pale blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Penguindance – Sleek black she-cat with a white chest

Velvetfox – ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Griffinpaw

Goldenflame – brilliant sun colored tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Silverlion – Golden tom with think fur like a lions mane

Brokendreams – fluffy gray tom with deep green eyes

Wolfshadow – gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Ravenwing – black tom with ruff fur

Hawkcry – beautiful silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Paintedsky – White she-cat with black spots and purple and blue eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Griffinpaw – sand colored tom with a stubby tail

Fernpaw – spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpaw – white tom with dawn colored eyes

Duskpaw – white she-cat with dusk colored eyes

Queen (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Maplefoot – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Kits (cats under six moons)

Copperkit – handsome bronze tom

Mother, Maplefoot

Specklekit – orange she-cat with brown leopard stripes

Mother, Maplefoot

* * *

_ShadowClan_

Leader

Glisteningstar – large grey tabby tom with silver claws and sky blue eyes

Deputy

Hallowedcrest – brilliant silver tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Shadowstorm – jet black she-cat with a white chest

Warriors

Runningwolf – large gray tabby tom with wolf like build

Apprentice, Phantompaw

Cottonflower – white tom with green eyes

Poisonstripe - longhaired orange, black, and white tom with a twisted paw and golden eyes

Frostheart – dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirrelrunner – beautiful ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Sparklingpool – beautiful silver she-cat with flame like mark on her chest, pale blue eyes

Weaselrunner – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Ferretdash – brown she-cat with white mask

Apprentice, Novapaw

Mousefrost – mousy brown she-cat with white chest

Apprentice

Novapaw – white she-cat with black rings around her eyes

Phantompaw – ghostly white tom with blank red eyes

Adderpaw – brown and gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Queens

Dancinglion – gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits

Runningkit – large grey she-cat with wolf like build

Mother, Dancinglion

Songkit – Orange tabby she-cat

Mother, Dancinglion

Silverkit – blue-gray she-cat

Mother, Dancinglion

Poisonkit - A shorthaired black tom with golden eyes.

* * *

_RiverClan_

Leader

Flowingstar – dull silver tabby with a soft, flowing coat

Deputy  
Spiritheart – large gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Medicine Cat

Raindancer – brilliant silver tabby with pale blue eyes

Warriors

Arcticwhisper – black and white she-cat with golden eyes

Quicksand – Large white and orange spotted tom with yellow eyes

Blackchaos – black tom with green eyes

Stoneflight – stone grey tom with piercing green eyes

Mintleaf – white she-cat with slightly green pelt

Apprentice, Rootpaw

Emeraldskies – pure white pelt with emerald green eyes

Sunflower – golden she-cat with deep brown eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Diamondhills – Pure white she-cat with emerald eyes

Apprentice, Carppaw

Moonsparrow – jumpy gray cat with thick fur

Apprentice

Rootpaw – white tom with brown tabby stripes

Carppaw – pale yellow tom with a brown muzzle

Nightpaw – black tabby tom

Queens

Firestorm – fire red tabby with dark green eyes

Kits

Jewelkit – brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes

Mother, Firstorm

* * *

_WindClan_

Leader

Aurorastar – tom with brilliant purple eyes with a white pelt

Deputy

Tigerfur – brown tabby tom with emerald eyes

Medicine Cat

Krestlewind – brown tabby with green eyes

Warriors

Moonbow – dull silver tabby tom

Hawkflight – brown tom with white tabby stripes

Apprentice, Tulippaw

Cornerstone – gray brown tabby tom with white paws and ears

Bluepelt – blue gray tom

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Frozencharm – brilliant silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Oceanwave – white she-cat with curly fur and black ears

Dapplestone – grey tabby she-cat with light grey spots

Leaffall – autumn colored tom

Smalloak – reddish brown tom

Apprentices

Rosepaw – ginger she-cat

Tulippaw – ginger she-cat with white ears and paws

Queens

Bloodstrike – white she-cat with odd red markings

Kits

Rainkit – small grey tabby tom

Mother, Bloodstrike

Featherkit – silver tabby tom with white chest and paws

Mother, Bloodstrike

Waterkit – grey-blue she-cat

Mother, Bloodstrike

Eaglekit – silver tom with black tabby stripes

Mother, Bloodstrike

Gingerkit – Fluffy red tabby she-cat

Mother, Bloodstrike

* * *

_FireClan_

Leader

Goldenstar – golden she-cat with flame colored eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Deputy

Boulderdash – brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes

Medicine Cat

Sparklingpool - beautiful silver she-cat with flame like mark on her chest, pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Warriors

Featherpelt – light grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Bloodstrike – white she-cat with odd red markings

Quicksand – Large white and orange spotted tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Moonbow – dull silver tabby tom

Weaselrunner – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Ferretdash – brown she-cat with white mask

Silverlion – Golden tom with think fur like a lions mane

Adderbite – brown and gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices

Rainpaw – small grey tabby tom

Waterpaw – grey-blue she-cat

Eaglepaw – silver tom with black tabby stripes

Gingerpaw – fluffy red tabby she-cat

Featherpaw – silver tabby tom with white chest and paws

Queens

Firestorm – fire red tabby with dark green eyes

Kits

Jewelkit – brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes

Mother, Firstorm


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own, whatsoever, anypart of the warriors series. I do not wish to gain prophet from this, just fans. I only own my imagination.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Bright sunlight streamed into the apprentice den as Goldenpaw lay on her back, savoring her final day of being an apprentice. She had been up all night talk to her brother, she, him, and Dragonpaw were the only one who was apprentices at the moment, but not for long. She opened one eye, as a grey claw was jammed into her side. "Goldenpaw, wake up! Were going to be warriors!"

She hopped up, full of energy and excitement as she peaked out of the apprentice's den to see her leader, Hollystar, was making her way up to the Highrock. A glimmer of sympathy flashed in Goldenpaw eyes, she knew that Hollystar was going to die, and soon. She was on her last life, not to mention the ambition in Dreamcloud's eyes every time the leader make just a little sign of weakness or sickness.

She heard the familiar call as Hollystar sat up on the rock panting. Silverpaw and Goldenpaw made their way under the Highrock, their mentors giving them words of advise. Hollystar gave a horse cough before speaking again, "As you know, these many moons that you have lived have been in peace. We have had no trouble from the clans in these years." She paused, taking a breath. "Goldenpaw, if you would come here please." Goldenpaw happily obliged, jumping onto the rock with such skill and youth, Hollystar let out a gasp of surprise.

"You have shown much strength and agility during your training and I believe that you, along with your nest mates, are ready to become warriors. Do you, Goldenpaw, promise to guard and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Goldenpaw nodded her head vigorously before saying, "I do," Hollystar took a deep breath, before continuing, "Then from this day foreword you will no longer be called Goldenpaw, but Goldenflame. Stay wise for your clan." Goldenflame beamed with pride as she jumped down, flicking Silverpaw with her tail.

He shook his head at her as his name was called, meaning it was his turn. He leapt onto the rock, though without the agility that Goldenflame possessed. Hollystar repeated the same thing, Silverpaw nodding slightly and repeating, "I do" Hollystar rested her head on his and he gave her a swift lick, stepping off the rock as Silverlion.

He gave Goldenflame a look of pride before watching Dragonpaw step up.

They had always known that Dragonpaw was going to turn sour, that he'd become ambitious just like his father. Everyone knew that the brown tabby was going to become leader because his father, Dreamcloud, was going to become leader and would not doubt choose his son for deputy, but Goldenflame couldn't help thinking that maybe he had a different fate then what they all said. She was too busy being wooed by the casanova apprentice and his fatal looks. She admired his bravery and his flame colored eyes how they just seemed to melt her heart and…

She blushed as he walked past her, newly named Dragonstorm, and gave her a wink. She looked at her brother with a dreamy look and he stuck his tongue out at her. A squeak of surprise escaped her maw as he sat down next to her, giving her a lick on her cheek. Silverlion rolled his eyes and headed to the entrance to begin his vigil.

Dragonstorm gave a look of disgust and whispered in her ear. "C'mon, lets tell them that we'll guard outside of the entrance, then we can go run around and have some fun in the forest with our new freedom as warriors."

Goldenflame looked at him in wonder, surprised that he would ditch the warrior code for a little fun. "No," She whispered quietly, "I will not break the code." And with that, she made her way to sit down next to her brother to groom herself.

She woke with a start with a swift kick to the side, Silverlion whispered in her ear, "Cats are starting to wake" She smiled at him and looked around, wondering if Dragonstorm had fulfilled his plan. She saw him a couple fox-lengths away from them shifting his weight, "He didn't leave? He stayed up all night?" Silverlion gave her a nod, catching her eyes gleaming with admiration.

Hollystar made her way over towards them, dismissing them into their dens, but not before another apprentice ceremony. Goldenflame heard Dragonpaw cursed with heavy eyes, begging for sleep silently. Hollystar began talking about the gathering and announced who would be going. Goldenflame thanked StarClan silently when she heard that Silverlion would not be going. It would give her more time to get to know Dragonstorm.

Goldenflame cheered, as three kits became apprentices, each gaining mentors. She cheered their names loudly, "Griffinpaw! Duskpaw! Dawnpaw!" She smiled, turning to go to sleep when another name was called. She watched a queen pushing a rebelling kit up to the Highrock, shyness in her eyes. The spotted tabby kit let out a final whine before obeying and stepping onto the rock. Silverlion leaned over and whispered, "I feel sorry for the chap that gets her" He said, waving his tail dramatically. Goldenflame simply watched her, intrigued with the kits behavior.

"Then Fernkit, from now of you will be known as Fernpaw until you receive your warrior name" Goldenflame watched closely as Hollystar locked eyes with her. "Your mentor will be Goldenflame, listen and learn all she knows." Goldenflame flushed with surprise and stood up awkwardly, touching noses with the touch apprentice. Fernpaw jolted back after the quick touch and looked away, following her next mates into the apprentices den.

Goldenflame looked after her, her face twisted with disgust. "Fernpaw, I think that we should…" She trailed off as the she-cat disappeared into the den, following her brother closely without the slightest glance back at her mentor.

* * *

**Reveiws are loved!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own, whatsoever, anypart of the warriors series. I do not wish to gain prophet from this, just fans. I only own my imagination.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

She shifted in her sleep, twisting next to her brother as Goldenflame, Silverlion, and Dragonstorm all slept. Her fur was wet with sweat, a nightmare of the sort unraveling in her mind. Dragonstorm twitched some and twisted a little along with her. They were deep in their dreams as Silverlion made no movement to show he was in pain.

Goldenflame stood in front of Fourtrees, her image of many cats doing things near impossible, fighting each other with powers beyond the strength of her imagination. Five cats stood out before her and four other cats on her side, Dragonstorm as well. She looked deep into the eyes of the cat across from her, the shine of her pelt almost blinding her in the moonlight. All five cats across from her were brilliant silver tabbies with pale blue eyes.

"Goldenflame", said the she-cat across from her. She seemed so familiar to her, like a brother or mother. She knew that it could not be true, she had never met this cat before. At the same time the silver cats spoke the names of the other cats, each breaking into the whine of surprise than had slipped from Goldenflame's mouth.

"Who are you?" The golden she-cat said, obviously the other cats were familiar with there silver ones.

"I am Sparklingpool, you will know me soon." She said, slipping away into darkness. Goldenflame felt the need to call after her, "Sparklingpool, wait! Come back I need to-" She opened her eyes, peering up at the cold forest night. It was two days after the gathering. Nothing had happened, because of course the constant peace of the clans. Sometimes she just wished that time would stop being a good pet and cause some drama.

She rolled over onto her side, only to find her looking straight up at Dragonstorm. His eyes were wide with fear as he motioned to her to follow him. Goldenflame watched as he stepped out of the den, then turning back in and looking accusingly at Hawkcry.

"Dragonstorm I don't know what this is about" She said quietly, stepping over her brothers body. He whipped around, fur bristling. "Did you have that dream?" He hissed, barring his teeth in fear.

"Relax!" She said, stepping towards him, "What do you mean by dream?" She asked innocently, hoping that the odd dream she had seen wasn't real but a simple mix of imagination. She slipped behind him and noticed dawn coming over the horizon quickly. She plucked a mouse off the pile, expecting to be sent out for dawn patrol for being up this early.

"You know what I mean!" He said, his voice rising in power and strength, she didn't know why it made him so mad. Goldenflame nodded, "Who were those other cats? Where they from other clans?" Dragonstorm looked at her with wide eyes, speechless for the first time. "Hawkcry was from our clan and you had the dream too…" His eyes wandered to the warriors den.

Goldenflame suppressed a laugh as he rushed in calling Hawkcry's name. Angry growls came from other warriors as he woke them, stumbling over them until he reached wide eyed Hawkcry. She guessed by the look they exchanged that she did have the dream as well, only she understood. Goldenflame shook her head and made her way towards the apprentice's den, gathering up the strength to call Fernpaw to go training. She let out a laugh as she heard yelling coming from the warriors den.

The whole clan was up by now, all wondering what the commotion was. Maplefoot poked her head out of the warm nursery, her two kits, Copperkit and Specklekit, imitated her action by poking their head out underneath hers. They giggled youthfully as their mother pulled them back into the den. Griffinpaw struggled to keep his eyes opened as he wobbled towards her, asking about the commotion, "Wha's goin' on?" He mumbled, Goldenflame gave a simple shrug before moving on.

Fernpaw was more than awake when the golden she-cat had made her way to den and poked her head in, calling out her name. Surprisingly she wasn't the angry grumpy kit she was yesterday, she seemed ready to take on the day and bounced up to Goldenflame with such excitement she nearly bowled her over. "What are we going to learn today?" She asked loudly, only a tail length away from her golden mentor.

Goldenflame let out a laugh of shock, wondering what had caused the look of hatred on the bouncy she-cat yesterday. "Lets go check out the border" She said simply, twirling her tail in the air and pointing it at the fresh kill pile, "but first you need, er, energy for today. Not like you need it."

Goldenflame learned that Fernpaw was hard to get angry like she was yesterday. As many times as she tried to frustrate the younger cat, none seem to work. She sighed and pointed with her tail, a slight smile hanging from her face. "That is the Shadowclan territory, those cats are sinister." She jeered, chuckling with Fernpaw as she cracked a joke.

A pair of eyes gleamed out of the undergrowth, watching the two she-cats closely. They disappeared for a moment, only to reappear closer to ThunderClan territory. The fate of these pair of eyes was depending on this moment, and thankfully, fate agreed.

Goldenflame laughed and turned to speak to Fernpaw, "Alright, go ahead back to camp. I'm going to take a walk." Fernpaw, looking giddy, ran off towards camp to tell her nest mates of her adventures that day.

The eyes emerged, revealing a brilliant silver pelt shining in the sun. The she-cat stepped foreword, looking both ways before dashing across the ThunderPath into foreign territory. She watched Goldenflame closely before let out a small hiss, indicating she was there. "Goldenflame!"

At the sound of her name, she whipped around, fur bristling. She found herself unable to move and eyes locked with the same pair of eyes she had seen the night before in her dream.

"It's you!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
